Paradise By The Dashboard Light
Paradise By The Dashboard Light (en español Paraiso Por La Luz Del Tablero), es una canción presentada en el episodio Nationals, cantada por New Directions. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Meat Loaf. Contexto de la Canción Cerrando con broche de oro, New Directions interpreta esta canción en donde el público y los chicos se vieron superados comparados años anteriores, con solos principales de Rachel y Finn el coro canta esta canción cerrando su participación en las Nacionales 2012. Letra Finn: I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Puck con New Directions: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Kurt y Blaine con New Directions: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Mike (Blaine): C'mon, hold tight C'mon, hold tight Santana y Brittany con New Directions: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Blaine y Kurt con New Directions: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Finn: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night (Mercedes: deep dark night) (Mercedes: In the deep dark night) Finn con New Directions: Paradise by Finn y Mercedes: The dashboard light Finn y Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck y Blaine: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Blaine, Puck y Brittany con New Directions: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Blaine, Puck, Brittany y Mercedes con New Directions: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Rachel: (Mercedes: Night) Stop right there I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me Will you love me forever Do you need me Will you never leave me Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life Will you take me away And will you make me your wife Finn: Let me sleep on it (Brittany con New Directions: Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (Brittany con New Directions: Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Rachel: I gotta know right now Do you love me (New Directions: Do you, do you love me) Will you love me forever Do you need me (New Directions: Do you, do you need me) Will you never leave me Will you make me so happy (New Directions: Do you never leave me) For the rest of my life Will you take me away (New Directions: Do you, do you) And will you make me your wife ( con New Directions:) Do you love me And will you love me forever Finn con New Directions Chicos: Let me sleep on it Rachel con New Directions Chicas: Will you love me forever Finn con New Directions Chicos: Let me sleep on it Rachel con New Directions Chicas: Will you love me forever Finn: I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started swearing to my god And on my mother's grave That I would love you to the end of time I swore I would love you to the end of time Finn con Rachel y New Directions: So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now Finn con New Directions: I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!) Finn con New Directions (Rachel): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) Finn, Rachel y Mercedes con New Directions: Felt so right! Felt so good! Paradise! Curiosidades *Es la presentación más larga en las tres temporadas en grupo. *En Props se ve la lista de quienes van a cantar y eran:Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes , Puck, Mike, Tina, Artie y Sam. *Esta es la ultima presentacion en competencias para: Rachel, Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Kurt y Mike. *Puck se equivoca; al final de la canción levanta un brazo en lugar de los dos como hacen los demás, excepto Rachel y Finn por ser los solistas. *Error de continuidad en el momento que se sientan Brittany, Mercedes y Santana; Santana apoya la cabeza en la mano de Brittany, y en la siguiente toma se ve a Brittany peinandose. *Es la Performance número 400.